wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 - Asylum
This is the second chapter in the game. B.J. Blazkowicz awakens to find himself in a psychiatric asylum where he was in a vegetative state for 14 years. When Nazi Commandos attack the family that has been caring for him and executing the mental asylum patients, he retaliates, killing Nazis and saving Anya. Storyline After narrowly escaping Deathshead's Compound, while taking some shrapnel to the back of the head, B.J. & the others crash into the water. He's found by some fisherman floating on a small piece of wood, so they rescue him & take him to the hospital. No one comes to claim him & his brains "look like scrambled eggs"so they send him to a psychiatric asylum. As Anya, the head nurse, is bringing him in, he starts to wake up, amazing her & her parents, who also work there. After this happens, a group of Deathshead's Commandos led by SS-Sturmbannführer Friedrich Keller, are seen trying to get her father to sign some papers allowing them to take some patients for "experimentation", as the Nazis saw people with mental illness as "subhuman". Anya's father protests Kellers' demands of taking the patients, however he relents in order to protect his family from punishment by the Nazis. Anya then puts BJ by the window. Years start to pass at high speed, and during that time BJ gets better while trying to figure out where he's at & what's going on. Later on Keller comes with his cronies to tell Anya's father that his "services are no longer needed." Another officer then begins to purge the place of the patients. Anya tries to stop him, but she's pistol-whipped by the officer. Her parents try to fight back to protest the execution of the patients, but they are shot and killed. The other commandos start to freak out, saying they're not supposed to purge the staff. When asked what to do with Anya, the commando who killed her parents, says to take her to Keller and see what he says. He then proceeds with shooting the other patients, but when he gets to B.J. he has his pistol smacked away and has his throat torn open with a knife. B.J. tries to walk, but falls over, & can barely pick up a pistol, being that he hasn't moved in years. He then proceeds to fight & sneak through the building, killing commandos & commanders throughout the place. After getting out, he kills the rest of the soldiers outside the building. Armored troop transports drive up & drop off more troops & drones, but they are killed as well. He then finds Anya in front of a car, & proceeds to get here away from the asylum. She asks who he is, and B.J. gives his name and nationality. He asks her if she is fit to drive. Anya confirms, asking where they are to go. B.J replies "Wherever..." Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlvMUxDFMyA Weapons *Handgun 1960 *Assault Rifle 1960 (Wielded by German Soldiers) *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Tesla Grenade Notable loot * 1 Enigma code * 1 Gold piece * 1 Letter * 2 Concept art pieces Secret areas There's a bunch of furniture stacked under an attic door, allowing someone to walk up & find a dead mental patient with a pistol in his hand, & a stash of ammo. There's a doorway also has furniture stacked up in it, which can by bypassed, that leads downstairs. There is a small hatch leading under the back stairs from the first to ground floor. To open it peek through the stairs and shoot the lock. Inside is this levels letter collectable. Trivia * Many of the mental patients appeared to suffer from intellectual disabilities and/or mental illnesses, which is accurate, since many were put in insane asylums during that time perio due to public fears and stigma of these conditions. * Deathshead's Commandos would come in to take patients for experimentation and extermination, which was a common practice in the real Third Reich because the Nazis viewed people who suffered from mental illness as "subhuman". * This is one of the only two levels where the player can use a double-barreled shotgun. The other is Chapter 7 - A Mystery. * If the player enters the bath area, B.J. will experience a flashback of Anya bathing him with a sponge. Behind the scenes Gallery Pistol 1960 (Dual Wield).jpg 9456693406 7f516afc2b .png Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Chapters